1. Field of the Invention
A suspender hanger assembly designed to removably support and display button-attached suspenders in a generally looped, space saving, and organized configuration, in order to avoid the conventional folding or alternately the vertically oriented straight line hanging of suspenders during storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wearing of suspenders for the support of trousers or pants has, of course, been known for many years. In recent years, however, the use of suspenders or "braces" have enjoyed increasing popularity due in part to the wide variety of creative and colorful designs available to the consuming public. Indeed, while suspenders have traditionally been considered a masculine article of clothing, recent fashion trends include the wearing of suspenders by women as well as men.
Generally, suspenders are available in two different styles. The first includes two shoulder straps and one or two back straps wherein each of the straps has a spring biased clip or like structure used to grip the upper peripheral edge of the trousers or pants being supported generally in the area of the waistband. The clips located at the extremity of each strap are structured to grippingly engage both the exterior and interior surfaces adjacent the upper peripheral edge of the waistband and do not require any type of buttons or like connectors to secure the clips to the pants being supported. The second and perhaps the most popular style of suspender available, however, includes two shoulder straps each having an apertured or slotted button-attachment member located at the free extremity thereof. Moreover, the opposite, fixed end of the shoulder straps meet at a junction pad or like connecting member which further includes a back strap disposed in depending relation therefrom. The back strap also includes one apertured or slotted button-attachment member movably attached to the free end thereof. Accordingly, each of the three button-attachment members movably secured to the outermost or free end of each of the aforementioned straps are designed to be removably attached to the interior surface of the waistband by means of buttons correspondingly located on the interior surface. The slots or apertures formed in the button engaging members are specifically configured and dimensioned to removably receive the buttons therethrough for attachment of the suspenders in the desired supporting position.
The button-attached suspenders, of the type described above, are generally considered to be more expensive due to the workmanship and material utilized in their manufacture. Accordingly, additional care is normally taken in their storage when such suspenders are not being worn. Numerous hangers or support devices are known and have been designed specifically for the storage and display of suspenders of both types set forth above. However, certain disadvantages are prevalent and well recognized in utilizing these known devices. Typical structuring of such devices involve the support of suspenders by draping the main strap portions of the suspenders in a folded over orientation such that inadvertent removal of the suspenders from the support device is a frequent and common occurrence. In addition, the storing of suspenders in a folded orientation frequently results in creases or wrinkles developing in the length of the shoulder straps which results in an unsightly and undesirable appearance of the suspenders when worn.
Other known structures for the storage of suspenders include a conventional clothes hanger wherein one end of the suspenders are attached to some supporting portion thereof and the suspenders are allowed to extend vertically along their entire length. Some disadvantages that are associated with this type of storage is that the lowermost end of the supported suspenders frequently come in contact with the floor adjacent the storage area. Yet other mounting facilities for storing suspenders, when not in use, involves a structure which can be combined at a tie and suspender holder. Such a structure normally includes a number of outwardly extending, spaced apart prongs disposed for supporting engagement with suspenders through removable attachment to an end portion thereof. Unfortunately, the suspenders can easily become dislodged and are not as accessible when co-mingled with ties. Furthermore, wherein the suspenders are loosely positioned, draped or folded over one or more of the prongs, the same problems and disadvantages associated with other known structures set forth above nevertheless remain.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and effective suspender hanger assembly that is specifically designed to removably support and display button-attached suspenders in a manner which eliminates the tendency for inadvertent removal of the suspenders and also maintains the suspenders in an appropriate, suspended orientation to eliminate creases or wrinkles being formed therein. Such a preferred suspender hanger assembly should also eliminate the need to mount or support suspenders in a completely vertical orientation along their length such that the lowermost, free end thereof frequently engages the floor, shoes or other articles positioned in the storage area. In addition, such a preferred suspender hanger assembly should also allow for the effective display of such button-attached suspenders to facilitate the selection thereof by orienting the stored suspenders for adequate visual inspection.